What more?
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Pitch and Sandy are happily married (because KW inspired me) and one day a baby just kind of appears... Fun! A bit frisky, a few mentions of frostbunny. Ps, I’m bad at this and the only one writing from a computer (it’s broken). I own nothing


**AIG-** I woke up at 2 am and was like, let me write some shizit. So, as shown in our profile, I ship Sanderson ManSnoozie (the sandman) and Pitch Black (The bogeyman). Lucky for you readers who do not enjoy M/M, SAV's got a new, T rated story about Mulan coming out, so look out for that on our account! **This however is M! Read at own risk, SAV was traumatized checking this!** Contains my first lemon! Love me hate me! Read n Review!

This is a modern day AU about Sandy and Pitch's family where the two are world renowned magicians and are still the Sandman and Bogeyman. (Sandy is not short in this story and Pitch has Latin roots) _Introducing,_ Artiste ManSnoozie, a 15 year old female sass machine who always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. Waltz, an 11 year old boy who just wants to be left alone. Recitalist, a 6 year old boy who is a softie on the inside, but very passive aggressive. Harlequin, the second youngest member of the ManSnoozie family at 2, Born short and quiet, but skinny and calm. He is unsurprisingly, the human embodiment of nightmares, and meant to become the next, Bogeyman. Lastly, the newest addition to the ManSnoozie family, Flamenca ManSnoozie, The human embodiment of dreams and lover of pancakes, the next Sandman. She is joyous in everything she does and loves and lives with no regrets.

 _Quick Side Note-_ The children are literally made from dreams. When Pitch has a very rare dream, it comes true and all of a sudden a baby appears. _That's_ how children are born (lies, it's Non-slash, _and occasional slash,_ smexytimes)

I own the children in the Black family, North family, etc. and nothing else. (Most of my stuff is revisions from a different author in a different genre :-P)

Never Gonna Give You Up-

"Whoa"

Sanderson ManSnoozie was a man of few words, one at the moment. After a long nights work, here he sat at the end of his own bed, entranced in a dream that he did not make, but had experienced himeself long ago.

Pitch Black was a light sleeper. Any noise or movement could wake him, and currently, the Sandman sitting at the bottom of his bed woke him. He cautiously sat up and looked at the man curiously.

"Sanderson?" He called tentatively. The Sandman jumped and almost dropped the dream he was holding. When golden fingers motioned for Pitch to come to the end of the bed, he warily crawled forward until he was behind Sandy and looked over his shoulder. He recoiled as the vibrant dream shone in the darkness of the room. He almost immediately recognized the dream as his own. Golden sand, brighter than any child's dream, curled and bent and filled the form of a newborn baby. He rested his chin on Sandy's shoulder and smiled. He reached out and just barely touched the forehead of the sleeping babe. He gasped as the golden child began to shine brighter instead of turning dark or fading.

A small cry erupted from the child as the room was filled with light. It's hands reached out torwards the window, where the curtains miraculously moved, bathing the child in moonlight. The child thrashed in Sandy's grasp and he didn't dare drop the child. With a final cry, the baby kicked her newly pale legs and stretched her equally pale arms, resting in Sandy's grasp without another sound.

"Sweet MiM," Pitch murmured, looking out of the window, "what's just happened?" Sandy grinned and turned towards him.

"We have a baby"

Never gonna give you up-

"A baby?!" A jolly voice rang out throughout the North Pole. Nicholas St. North, The Santa Claus, was looking astonished at the pale baby who was amazingly asleep in Sandy's arms.

A child, no more than 4 years older than the baby crawled on his lap and peered over his great arms at the child. She had dark hair and rosy skin, and wore a red shirt with brown trousers, the reflection of Nick in his youth. However, she had glassy green wings on her back and green scales running down her arms from her shoulders to her wrist.

She cheered and called for her brother, "Nigel, Nigel, come quick! Artiste made it!" Nigel, who was eight, fluttered into the room.

"No no no," he said, waving his hand non-commitingly, "Artiste is coming next year, the chance of her coming a year and two months early is highly improb-", he stopped, finnaly looking up at the baby, "oh, well hello there Artiste, we weren't expecting you for another year!" He said clapping his hands. The baby opened her eyes and seemed to glare at children of St Nick and Toothiana. "Oh! She must be hungry! Have you fed her?" Pitch looked at Sandy and Sandy shrugged at him. "Well, Arianna can go make a bottle and I'll explain everything!" He enthusiastically shooed his 5 year old sister off to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from a passing elf.

"Well, I bet you are all wondering how I know so much about Artiste and are wondering why her parents don't get to choose her name," he said, casually munching on his cookie, "children that are born to guardians are a bit more," _crunch, "_ complicated than children born to the other spirits, each one is handmade by the Man in the Moon," _crunch,_ "the first to be born is the 'keeper' of sorts. When a new family is begun, I know about them and then after that they will be the keeper for their brothers and/or sisters. Apparently, my algorithm predicting when a child will be born is invalid," _crunch,_ "due to experience, within a week of a guardian's child being born, I will receive a message from MiM and get the basics, name, color, and power, but not when they're born or how" _crunch,_ "it's that easy, but confusing at same time, don't ask me about it, that's all I know." _crunch._

Everyone was astounded by this new information and at this point, the baby began to cry as if to say _I'm sitting right here as you talk about me!_ Arianna popped up next to Pitch, a bad habit of hers, and handed him the warm bottle of formula. She stayed peering over his shoulder as he warily took the baby from Sandy after a reassuring grin, for fear she would become a nightmare when he touched her. He sighed happily when she was still warm flesh and blood in his arms. He gently propped her head up on his arm and fed her the bottle. _Feeding a child_ , he thought, _I never thought it was possible to be feeding my child! _

Never Gonna Give you Up-

"Mmmmmmm" Sandy hummed rolling over in bed. He sat up and stretched. Despite not needing much sleep, Sandy still enjoyed it. He sniffed the air and smelled the promise of waffles downstairs. Then he cupped his hand around his ear, smooth jazz. His favorite combination.

He made quick work of getting dressed for the day and made his was to the kitchen. He smiled and just leaned against the doorway to between the kitchen and the dining room. The love of his life, wearing a _ridiculous_ apron that said 'kiss the crook' (pun intended), was swaying his hips to the music as he made waffles and eggs for his family. Their daughter, almost 4 years old now, watched her father as well, cheek resting against a glass vase, _Not_ one of her best ideas. Sandy rushed forward and caught the vase before setting it out of her reach. All she did was sheepishly smile at him. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her dark-as-night hair. Sandy wrapped his arms around Pitch's mid section and buried his face in his neck.

"Hm, good morning," Pitch sighed, "how's the most beautiful person in the world doing this morning?"

"I don't know, how are you?" Sandy smirked at Pitch's light blush and turned him around. Shakatak's 'Night Birds' began to play and they spun around the kitchen together in a well known dance. At the end of the song Pitch lightly whacked Sandy's shoulder.

"You made me burn a waffle Sanderson," he said grinning as the Sandman merely kissed his cheek. "Go set the table you naughty man,"

(A/N: hi! It's AIG! Lots of this came from SAV! "Kiss the crook", shakatak, WAFFLES. Credit where it's due!)

That night, Sandy was woken by a hand in his face. He sat up worriedly, Pitch, despite being a light sleeper, never moved in his sleep other than breathing. He was currently moving his hands though the soft sheets as if marveling at them in his sleep. He stopped suddenly and touched his chest, right above his heart. A bright light filled the room and suddenly, a big baby was in between the two men. He had blond hair, opposite his sister, yet pale skin exactly like hers.

"Pitch?" Sandy whispered, touching his shoulder lightly, "Wake up baby," the dark skinned man rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What is it?" He questioned, still half asleep. Sandy chuckled and handed him the baby. "Why, why is Artiste a baby an, and why is she so chunky?" Pitch murmured, his eyes still closed. When he finally opened his eyes, Sandy was afraid that his face would break from his smile. "Well where did you come from little one, well I wouldn't say little," he chuckled, holding the baby to his chest.

"Daddy?" Artiste called climbing into the bed, "oh, Waltz, there you are!" She cheered quietly before falling asleep on her dad. (Daddy/Dad is Sandy and Papa/Papi is Pitch)

"Scoot over, let us join the party," Pitch joked, curling up on his lovers chest next to Artiste. Sandy smiled looking at his family. _MiM I love my family. My dancers and my Artiste._

Never gonna give You Up-

"Don't you give me that look Sanderson ManSnoozie! I saw you!" Sandy thanked MiM they weren't at home for the kids to see this. Pitch was furious. Just hours before, they had been at a faraway work event when everything went to hell. Sandy had been asked by their temporary manager, a busty woman named Alexandria, to talk on the balcony. When Pitch came to look for them, he found them in a lip lock, explaining his current state. When Sandy said nothing, Pitch huffed and stalked out the room and out of the hotel.

He had no idea where he was going, he just kept walking. When he stopped, he was at the edge of a small, gray looking beach. It was cold in the late afternoon and he shivered as he sat on a bench with his knees to his chest. He sighed and picked up a handful of sand. It was cool and yellow in his hands. He held it up and let the wind carry it out of his hands.

"Everything," he began, letting out a painful sob, "everything reminds me of you," he coughed, violently sobbing into his arms. Crying until it was almost pitch black outside. He fell asleep on the bench and could have sworn that in his sleep, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

(Dream)-

"Sanderson! I've been looking for you! Mind if we chat for a second?" The golden man followed Veronica out onto the balcony. "So, what's the deal with you and Mr.Black? Is it serious?" Sandy nodded, curious as to where this was going. "Hmm, well maybe," she paused, running her finger down his chest, "you'd consider another lover?" Before he knew it, Sandy was being kissed hard. It was disgusting. Sandy had kissed people before, but after meeting Pitch Black? Never anyone else. The mere thought of someone else revolted him and he promptly threw up where he stood. She harrumphed and stomped off calling, "you didn't have to be so rude about it!"

(End)

Pitch woke up slowly and without his lover's warm embrace. Sandy was on the end of the bed, his head hung.

"I'm sorry," he called. Sandy jumped and looked towards him. "I didn't trust you, and I didn't listen to you like I should have. I'm- I'm sorry," he began crying profusely, wiping at his face several times before just letting the tears fall. Sandy jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"Never do that again." He said darkly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,"

"No," Sandy said pulling the other man's face out of his shoulder. "Never put yourself in danger like that again,"

Pitch sniffed and wiped his eyes again, "what do you mean?" Sandy grabbed a tissue from next to the bed and wiped his face off.

"You fell asleep out there, someone could have taken you away from me and hurt you, maybe even worse," Pitched smiled and laughed at the golden man. "I don't see what's so funny," he said frowning.

"I just wrongly accused you of cheating and betrayed your trust and all you can think of is my safety, MiM I love you!" Sandy smiled and wrapped his arms around the spirit.

"Mmm, I love you more,"

Never Gonna Give you Up-

"I want another baby,"

Sandy was startled by the abrupt change in conversation. He and Pitch were on a date, glasses of white wine in hand as they leaned against the rail just talking. He didn't know why Pitch was telling him, he was the one who usually "made" the baby.

"Do you... want another baby?" Ahh, so that was it. His lover was feeling insecure.

"Love, I'm ready for another one if you are, it's been 5 years, I think we could take on ano- mmh!" Pitch attacked his mouth mid sentence, not that Sandy was complaining. When they finally pulled away for air, they were both breathless with red lips. Sanderson rested his head against his other half's.

"May I have this dance?" The other nodded. "Remember Alaska? The tavern was almost empty when I convinced you to dance. I don't get to show you off. I remember holding you like this," He spun him around and kissed his cheek, "and we spun and danced and I remember kissing you just like this, but one thing's different this time," He stopped lifting, Pitch's head up and kissing him, "I've fallen out of love with you," Pitch gasped and tried to step away, but strong hands kept him close, "let me finish," he chuckled. Pitch continued to struggle to get away, but Sandy held him still and placed his head in the dark skinned man's small shoulder, "What I feel for you is greater than love, it's total agape, you are my sunshine, my moon, my stars, my Earth, my Venus, my Mars, the ground beneath my feet, my heart's every beat, the air I need, the snare that has enraptured me. I cannot love you because what I feel for you is too much to be called one name." He stopped and took Pitch, who was now crying for a different reason, and put his face into both hands, "I was thinking the other day, God I love this man so much and he's mine in every way, But, when I thought about it, you're not, and so," he stopped and got down on one knee, "marry me," both were silent and Pitch finally sat down next to him.

"One, _never_ scare me like that again, I don't like it when you say things that are improbable and change them, I never have and never will. Two, never kneel at my feet, I want to be at the same level as you because at this point we _are_ the same. Three, stop being so cheeky, you didn't even ask as a question, you're always so sure that I want to be with you in every way," he paused, slipping the ring on his finger, "And I hate that you're _always_ right,"

NEVER gonna give you up-

"Waltz Andromeda ManSnoozie, Put that frog down! PUT IT DOWWWWNNNN!" Sandy laughed, almost falling from his chair as he watched Pitch "disarm" their son. When Pitch returned to the kitchen he put his hands on his hips, "I don't see what's so funny!" Sandy continued to laugh but at a lesser degree and kissed Pitch's cheek. His fiancé sighed and almost melted at the touch.

"Hey baby?" Sandy whispered. Pitch did not reply, he had fallen asleep in Sandy's arms. The Sandman laughed and carried him to bed. The Bogeyman had been working too much and always insisted on cooking breakfast and dinner for the family. He had overworked himself and needed to rest.

Hours later, Sandy and the kids were watching Beauty and the Beat when he heard a light _thud._

"Pitch?" Sandy called, "Are you ok?"

"Ummm, I need some- ahh! Help me!" Sandy rushed to the bed room and his jaw dropped. "Don't just stand there!" Pitch yelled. He was standing on a chair trying to reach a baby that was hanging from the ceiling fan. "SANDERSON!" Sandy snapped out of his stupor and lifted Pitch onto his shoulders to reach the baby.

"How-"

"The world may never know."

Never gonna GIVE YOU UP!-

"IT'S RIGGED!" Artiste screamed, barreling down the stairs. "I swear to MiM, Waltz rigged my hair dryer!" She cried, trapping her 5 year old brother in a headlock.

"Artiste, let your brother go, Waltz, did you rig the dryer?" Pitch said, struggling to put pants on Recitalist, who was now 2.

"Oh course not!" Waltz stomped, crossing his arms. Pitch raised his eyebrows.

"That's not a no Waltz," he sighed putting his head in his hands. "Yes or no Waltz, did you rig the dryer,"

Waltz hung his head in defeat, "Yes Papa,"

Hours later, the dryer was fixed, Artiste hair was slightly shorter and the family went on with their day. It was while Sandy was making dinner, Pitch had an epiphany.

"We need a bigger house," Sandy looked up at Pitch and just raised an eyebrow. "Artiste is almost a teenager, Waltz wants space, and we don't have room for the next time Waltz's experiments go wrong, Recitalist is up all night, and Artiste won't share her room," Sandy thought about it for a second. They had _lots_ of memories here. All of their children were born here, it was Pitch and his first home together, and it had been _perfect_ when they first moved in. He sighed sadly and nodded. He guessed that they did need more space.

Pitch stood behind Sandy and rubbed his shoulders. "Let's make a deal," he said resting his chin on the others shoulder. "If we move to a bigger house," he looked at the kids and whispered into Sandy's ear. Sandy's face went red and he abruptly turned and kissed Pitch. "Haha, ok ok, it's a deal then!"

Never GOnna Give YOU UP-

"Umm, please stop?"

"Why is that a question?"

"Shhh, they'll hear us!"

"You're louder than me!"

giggles*

Currently, Pitch ManSnoozie was straddling the infamous Sandman on the floor of the basement closet. Why you ask? They were playing! _Hide and go seek!_

"Come on baby, they won't find us here," Sandy murmured kissing Pitch's neck. The lanky man groaned and half heartedly pushed Sandy's head away.

"SandersON! By MiM! Stop that!" Pitch half yelled. Sandy was driving him crazy, already knowing every inch of the pale skinnned man. "Sandy wait! Do you hear that?"

"Your not getting out of this Pitch," Sandy spoke against his skin, sending shivers through him. He sneaked his hand into Pitch's pants-

 **Warning- read at own risk- skip to next bold print**

"Sandy," Pitch huffed, roaming his hands over the Sandman's chest, "you are incorrigible my lo-Oh!" He sighed as Sandy's middle finger rubbed against his entrance, teasing him. "Oh MiM! Stop teasing me Sanderson!" The honey colored man finnaly slipped a finger into the tight man.

"MiM it's been too long," Sandy sighed, thrusting against Pitch's form. The dark man snaked his hand into loose pants and around the golden man's cock, stroking him slowly. "Pitch, your hand," Sandy slid two more fingers into Pitch and the man reciprocated by grabbing his length with both hands and moving faster.

The two moaned and Sandy pushed Pitch onto his knees. He immediately took the surprisingly sweet tasting man into his mouth and swallowed him whole. Sandy threw his head back and arched his back. Pitch was amazing with his mouth and Sandy was _so_ _close_ but Pitch pulled back and settled himself back on Sandy's lap, furiously kissing him. He hovered over Sandy's length which was long and standing proud.

"God yes, fill me love!" Pitch called as Sandy slowly thrust up into him. It didn't take long for Sandy to go mad from the pleasure and both peaked and collapsed back on the ground, gold and black sand twirling through the air.

"Mmm, that was nice," Pitch purred, snuggling into Sandy's chest, "we should-"

"PAPI! DADDY! I GIVE UP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A four year old Recitalist called.

"Mmm, part 2 tonight?" Pitch said, licking Sandy's shoulder before he could cover it. The golden man thought it over.

"Maybe..." Sandy raised an eyebrow at him. "Part 3 tonight?"

"We haven't had a part 2?" Pitch asked questioningly.

"We don't _have_ to go to work today, but we don't exactly have to stay home.." Sandy chuckled, adopting his trademark smirk.

"What did you have in mind?"

 _3 hours later- **STILL UNSAFE- See next bold**_

"This is _not_ what I had in mind," Pitch whined, pulling at the end of his dress. They sat in a crowded restaurant with expensive food. When Pitch had agreed to a part 2, he did not expect to be sitting in a fancy resteraunt in a golden babydoll dress with _matching underwear._ He sighed, shifting in his seat and tugged at his dress yet again.

"Relax love, enjoy the food. It's our break from the kids and work," Sandy purred, pulling Pitch closer to him before slipping his hand under the dress.

"Sandy, stop that, we're in public!" Sandy hummed and promptly ignored Pitch, trailing his fingers along the inside of the skinny man's thigh. _"Enough!"_ Pitch said, loud enough to get a few weird looks around them. He took the sandman's hand and dragged him to the car and slammed the door shut.

 _"Sanderson ManSnoozie if you don't get in me by yesterday I'll kill you!"_ Pitch hissed. Sandy inwardly sighed and threw his head back as Pitch grounded his hips down at an impossible pace. He could barely pull his pants down to his knees before his semi hard member was already in Pitch.

The darker man's head was thrown back and he looked perfectly wrecked, bouncing up and down on Sandy's lap, eyes blown and mouth in a perfect 'O'.

An hour later, Pitch and Sandy lay in the backseat of the car, lucky the windows are tinted. Pitch yawned against Sandy's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat in his chest.

"Rest love, I'll drive us home," Pitch nodded sleepily and curled up in the backseat of the car.

 _Guess there's no part three._ Sandy though chucking as Pitch fell fast asleep.

NeVer GonnA GIVE YOU UP- **SAFE! I REPEAT, WE ARE SAFE ON THE MAINFRONT!**

Harlequin ManSnoozie was a very calm baby. He was born and it wasn't much of a big deal. Pitch and Sandy woke up one day and there was a baby there. He just opened up those deep brown eyes scratched his head covered in soft black hair and gave his parents the straight face. Years later they would find that he embodied his father almost indefinitely, in personality and looks.

However, when Flamenca ManSnoozie was born 2 years later. there was a cacophony. It was winter vacation in Hawaii and the poor child was hanging off the edge of the private cruise ship for an hour before she began to cry out for help. Waltz ended up overboard, Artiste had Harlequin's thumb stuck in her hair, it was an absolute _disASTER._ Yup, it was the Easter Bunny's fault. Unbeknownst to him, opening a hole underneath a water source causes a whirlpool of some size. This water source being the ocean, the whirlpool was a decent size. But hey, he's never experimented with his powers much, unlike Jack who quickly froze the water.

Pitch collapsed on the couch, Harlequin and Flamenca resting lazily on his lap. He was grateful for the break from the kids. Aster, Jack, and Sandy were taking care of the 7 kids (Jack Aster have 3). Harlequin, never one to miss out on cuddles, curled up to his sister, happy for the extra warmth and unusual quiet. Pitch sighed happily, looking out of the window. He had a loving husband, beautiful children, the heir to his name as the Bogeyman, and an amazing life. What more could he ask for?


End file.
